Sickened
by GreenSkittlesForGaara
Summary: NaruSasu. I spent majority of my childhood in the Asylum, and now I'm back out. But, could you count me better? And where is Naruto, my dearest friend? I... need him...


My mother handed me the dried-up, old, withered flowers to take out the bin

**Hehehe… I walked up to five separate people today, clasped their hands, looked lovingly into their eyes, and said, "Aishiteru. Watashi no ko onegai o unde kudasai." **

**That translates to, "I love you. Will you please bear my child?"**

**Yes. Go Miroku. YOU RULE!**

**I really need to get a life…**

**Technically I have one, but I haven't used it in so long, it's given up all hope of ever being used and has taken to rotting under my bed.**

**But I guess you really don't care do you? As long as I update every now and then, you're quite content.**

**And yet, I haven't updated in about three months…**

**Well, on with the show, I suppose.**

**PAIRINGS: The main pairing will eventually be NaruSasu. There will most likely be SuiSasu as well, along with NejiGaa and many, many more. NaruSasu is guaranteed though. It may turn into a NaruSasuNaru, but whenever it comes to sex, Sasuke is uke. ALWAYS. **

**DO NOT DENY THE TRUTH.**

**WARNINGS: Okay… I can't believe I have to write this, but for those who are idiot enough… This is a Yaoi. It is boy/boy. If you do not like it, piss off. On that note, there will be cursing. There will be much perverted innuendo, because I have a filthy brain. There might possibly be rape and abuse (talk of) later on, I haven't decided. Sasuke is a mental little fucker, so I warn you on that too.**

**The following disclaimer applies to the entire story, because I am too lazy and will always forget to put it at the start of each chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or even this plot. I bought it off the bum that lives in the gutter outside Tifa's house. Oh wait, that's me. Okay, so I own this plot, but I stole the name from a book that has absolutely nothing to do with this story-line. I liked the name, end of story. Any OC's are mine, I have a certificate to prove it.**

**XxX**

**Sickened**

**  
Chapter One**

**Back in Black**

**XxX**

My mother handed me the dried-up, old, withered flowers to take out the bin. A small tinge of pink still held on its petals. I looked at them emotionlessly, taking them and turning to walk out the front door. I walked up the drive around the latticework and lifted the bin's lid.

I paused.

The roses were very dead, and beyond saving. But it was still sad. There's always been something sad about throwing away flowers. Flowers signified happiness and peace in most cultures, and to just throw them in the trash, it seemed wrong in some way.

I pulled one out of the dead bouquet gently and held it between my forefingers. It was still upright, and most of the petals were still intact.

Pursing my lips, I dropped the withered flowers into the bin and closed the lid again. I walked back to the house, looking intently at the flower I still held. A few petals fell off as I walked. When I got inside, I padded quietly through the hall past my brother's room and into my own. I cut off majority of the stem with a pair of scissors and clipped the rest to the side of my corkboard.

I looked at it for a few minutes. My brother's dark head appeared from around the corner. "Hey, Sasuke. Dinner's ready."

I looked over at him and nodded. "Okay. Be there in a sec, Itachi." I looked at the rose for another short moment before following him out to the dining room.

**XxX**

The three of us sat at the table, not saying anything. The only sounds came from the clinking of our cutlery against the plates. You could practically cut the tension and awkwardness in the air with a chainsaw.

Far gone was the time of the knife.

"So, uh, Sasuke dear, how are you feeling about tomorrow?" asked my mother Mikoto quietly.

I looked up at her and tried to remember to put some actual emotion on my face. A small smile pulled at my lips. "A little nervous, to tell the truth." Dirty rotten liar.

My mother smiled at me, her relief showed through. I can't believe she actually fell for it. Itachi didn't believe my act for a second. He knew I wasn't cured. I had just learned how to play the game.

**XxX**

I walked beside my brother into the school, ignoring the whispers and points around us. Itachi glared at them all for my sake, but really, I didn't give a shit. Who cares what they think anyway? Not me. Nope.

Gaara was sitting on the nearest table in the quad, Suigetsu beside him trying to make him talk. As always, it wasn't working. I nodded to Itachi and left him, walking over to them.

I only had three people that I could tolerate, beside my family. They were Neji, Gaara and Suigetsu. Neji and Gaara were a lot like me. They didn't seek out many friends, and preferred to only have very few. They were quiet and only really spoke when necessary. Suigetsu was the oddball of our already freak-classified group, and loved to talk. He was extremely perverted and joked around more than anyone else Sasuke knew.

Well, there was one other who was more…

Uzumaki Naruto.

The blonde fostered teenage boy who had lived down the road from me. He had been the first ever friend I had made, and only because he had practically forced himself into my bubble. It took a very long time before I would actually tolerate him, but once I did, I realised how much I liked him. His joking demeanour and just all round solar personality made me feel just that little more alive.

After that, he introduced me to his other small friend, Gaara, who in turn introduced me to Neji and Suigetsu, all who went to school in the same grade as me.

A few months later, just as I was beginning to settle into this life, they did a school-wide counselling check-up. One by one, we were called into the counsellor's room and made to sit on those long couches, and he drilled us on different things. Though his face remained emotionless through our entire interrogation, apparently he found it odd that my facial expressions didn't change the entire time we were there, and he seemed to figure out that I thought I was better than he was.

Well, it wasn't _my_ fault he was an idiot.

He called my parents in after the interview and explained to them that I might have a problem. I wasn't allowed in with them, but my mother filled me in afterwards.

I was taken out of school for the next week and dragged to a proper psychologist's office down in the city, where they interrogated me too. After a few sessions, I was diagnosed with an extreme case – for my age – of Schizoid Personality Disorder.

And so, I was admitted into a juvenile mental facility. Oh joy. They gave me one more week at school, to tell what few friends I had and to notify my teachers. When I got back, the first thing I went to do was tell Naruto.

Naruto was gone. Apparently, he had been suffering extreme abuse under the care of his current foster parent. While I had been gone one of the neighbours reported seeing him being abused, and he was transferred to a new family, who lived hours away.

I felt no real need to go to school anymore. Screw my other friends. Naruto was gone. He was only person I had a true connection with. He was _mine_.

I told the others this, and they were a little hurt, but understood. They knew there was a different relationship between me and Naruto than with the others. They promised to visit me, at least.

That was when we were eleven, in grade six. Now we were in grade twelve, six years later. I had finally figured out the persona they wanted me to have, and worked it so well, that they released me back into the world. I must admit, I am a bit more with the world, but not so much that I could be considered _cured_.

"Hey guys." I greeted them clearly, precisely.

Suigetsu grinned at me. "Sasuke! You haven't even been out for two weeks and you already look darker! Though, of course, you're never going to get past albino, you little white fuck."

I shrugged. "Uchiha's aren't made to be tan. Or blue, like you." Suigetsu had a very rare disease, one that had never been seen before, except in his cousin Kisame, where the pigmentation of his skin had a slight blue-ish tinge.

He growled at me. "Watch it. I'll bite you, I swear I will."

I glared and remembered to put a smirk on my face. "Try it. I dare you."

"I bet you want to be bitten. In all the right places."

"I bet you _want _to bite me. _In all the WRONG places_."

He growled again and pounced, putting me into a headlock. "You dirty little fuck! I am going to EAT YOU!"

I laughed. Yes, I _laughed_. I swear to god I did. Spontaneously? Well, maybe not. But hey, I'm just playing the part. If Itachi saw me, he would have probably gagged.

Ah well, casualties.

"Good luck with that, water boy. You couldn't eat me if you _tried_."

His whole demeanour changed for a split second as he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Oh but Sasuke, I've eaten you before, haven't I?"

I froze. Bastard. I kneed him in the balls. "Pervert."

He gasped and fell over. "You know it." he breathed, a smile still on his face. Idiot.

Neji – who had magically appeared – and Gaara sat side by side on the green painted bench watching our exchange like we were both idiots.

When Suigetsu was finally back on his feet we walked to the front office and picked up my timetable, just before the bell went. Gaara walked off to his Physics class, Suigetsu trotted to Ancient History, and Neji and I both walked to Legal Studies. It was in A block, so we didn't have to go far. We climbed the steps and waited outside A02 for our teacher.

He didn't take long to show up, appearing from out of the Chaplain's room with a demonic look on his face. If I were a normal person, I would probably be scared. But, alas, I was me, so he merely interested me. At least I wouldn't be bored in class.

"Get in." He growled at us. I swear someone whimpered. We all filed in and Neji and I took seats in the far back corner next to the window. They must have known I was coming, they put bars on the windows. Duck and cover your heads, oh worthless peons, they let the Uchiha out! The world as we know it shall end!

"His name is Mr. Momochi. He's seriously evil. One girl transferred schools after he looked at her and she broke down crying. She ran from the classroom and never came back." Muttered Neji.

I nodded. "Sounds about right. He looks to have that type of ability."

"Doesn't scare you?"

I looked at him. "I live with Itachi." It was a statement.

Neji smirked. "True. Nothing can ruffle your feathers, now."

"Not in the least. I shall forever remain unruffled." We shared a small grin.

Such a wonderful actor, I was.

**XxX**

The day dragged by slowly. I paid attention to my studies, and tried to be as normal as physically possible. I still slipped up and grunted a lot instead of actually answering with a dignified response, but I managed to seem to be just an aloof kid, nothing that needed the attention of many professionals, at least. No-one but my friends knew where I had been. But of course, as it _was_ a high school, there were rumours.

Many said that I had been in Juvi, though the reason why was still obscure. Some said it was for being a con artist, some for drug trafficking, and some even said for rape charges. A few people got it right, saying I was mental, but they were shrugged off. It wasn't as much of a scandal if I was your common garden variety lunatic.

I sat in the assembly hall, watching with no interest whatsoever at the Principal drawl on and on about whatever the hell he was talking about. I didn't have enough initiative to actually listen. I just went through the motions of doing so.

Now that I thought about it, I probably should have brought my phone and played a game, just to seem more normal. Probably half of the students were on one. Apparently the teachers had given up all hope of stopping them. Just the fact that they were even at the school was a victory enough.

This school wasn't known for its good behaviour, to say the least.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out to get to their last class of the day. I pulled out my timetable and checked it. English. Yay. Note: lack of enthusiasm.

Then again, did I even _own_ enthusiasm?

I walked up to G block and climbed the stairs, waiting outside my designated classroom. Neji soon joined me. Well, at least there was something good about this class. Neji smirked when he saw me.

"I was hoping you would be in this class."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

His smirk widened. "An old friend is the teacher."

It was never good when an _old friend_ was the teacher. Most of them were lecherous, perverted, evil, twisted-

"Sasuke!"

Oh crap its Genma.

No.

Oh god, please no.

Why must you do this?

You're torturing me, aren't you?

_I hate you_.

He attacked me, pulling me into a hug. "You've grown so much since I last saw you!" I couldn't breathe. He pulled back – finally – to look at me. He whistled. "You grew _hot_ too." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Wanna threesome with me and Raidou?" Genma was a very openly gay person, just in case you didn't notice.

Thankfully, my being an emotional void can be helpful. I assumed deadpan mode and said, "I don't think so."

He pouted. "Aww, come on Sasuke! I'm even sharing my Raidou with you!"

"No."

"But-"

"_No_."

"How about-"

"**NO**."

He huffed dejectedly. "Fine. Get inside. I'll try and change your mind later."

I shook my head and walked it, dropping my bag at the back and sliding in next to Neji. I glared at his smug expression. "Bastard. You should have warned me. I might've had time to go get a knife or a big net or something."

"Yeah, you might've… but I love to see you suffer."

"Again. Bastard."

**XxX**

I finally managed to get out of my class of utter torture – _with_ my pants, thank you – and waited with Neji by the little decrepit tree near the quad. It was placed ever so conveniently next to a long short brick wall that had no point whatsoever, and we sat on it while waiting for the other two of our small group.

Suigetsu showed up first, bounding down onto my shoulders from behind. He'd only been in English at C block, so he made it faster. I only knew this because that was what he had just screamed into my ear.

Ouch. My ear, she hurts.

Gaara showed up not much long after. A lopsided smirk – very small but nonetheless present – was playing on his lips.

Neji frowned. "Why are you smirking? You look like you just got laid."

Gaara's lips twitched ever so slightly wider. Suddenly, the little redhead getting some didn't sound very preposterous. The manic twinkle of Gaara's eye-

Wait.

Twinkle?

_Gaara_ and _twinkle_ in the same sentence?

Things were SO not right with the world. We are much past any disturbance in the force. There are extremely large _ruptures_. Be afraid. Be _very afraid_.

"No. I did not get laid." Gaara answered without emotion.

Suigetsu didn't miss a beat. "Do you want to get laid?" he smirked while waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"If it involves you, then no."

Suigetsu scowled. "That cut deep man," he patted his chest, "_right here_."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Do you want it to hurt," he patted his crotch, "_right here_?"

Neji coughed as a bad cover up of the undignified snort that had just managed to leak through his defences. Suigetsu growled and pounced on Gaara, tackling him to the ground. We received many odd looks as the two fought on the ground.

Some things just didn't change, even as we grew older.

Though, our sexual innuendo has probably become more skilled over the years.

**XxX**

We wandered down the street slowly towards Suigetsu's abode. Gaara couldn't come with us, but his house was on the way so he trotted along at my side. Both houses were only a few streets away so we didn't bother with catching one of the many buses.

Besides, seeing as we had spent too much time out the front pulling Suigetsu off Gaara, we had missed it anyway.

Suigetsu hopped around like a maniac, all thoughts of the fight all but forgotten, bouncing around our little group trying to get one of us to lose our cool. It never really happened, but he tried, nonetheless.

Try as he may, I highly doubt he will ever get me to snap. I don't really expect it to ever happen in this lifespan. Not with this fucked up head of mine.

What? It wasn't like I was going to _deny_ I was mental.

Suigetsu was chatting with Gaara and Neji, still bouncing between us. I don't really know how our little group would actually _survive_ if not for him. The three of us just weren't people to talk, or to really get close to other people. As much as I hated to admit it, Suigetsu was the sticky silver and blue – and sharp toothed – glue that kept our little broken jigsaw in one piece.

"Oi, Rednut," he called to Gaara, even though he had been in the middle of a discussion about the differences between katanas and swords with Neji. "What were you so happy about today, if you didn't get laid? Of course, that much was obvious, seeing as our dear _Neji_ wasn't there to satisfy you."

Neji kneed him in the balls. Gaara whacked him over the head. "Pervert," they both muttered.

"I just… saw an old friend," he explained.

I raised an eyebrow. Gaara didn't have any friends, besides us. Of that much, I was sure. "What was their name?" I asked suspiciously.

Gaara saw the suspicion in my eyes and his eyes flickered away for a moment. Not even he was immune to the Uchiha-Stare-Of-Utter-Doom. I could almost sense the relief in his body – even though none of it showed on the outside – as he saw his street just ahead. He spun around and set off at his normal brisk trot – he was a very short kid – not even bothering to look back.

"See you guys tomorrow," he called back, waving his hand over his shoulder. My eyes narrowed. I wished for the motivation to chase him, and force the answer from him. But, alas, contrary to popular belief, I was much too lazy a person to do anything.

I knew where he lived. He couldn't hide from me anyway.

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "What's with him?" He jerked a thumb in Gaara's direction.

Neji shrugged. "Don't ask me, I have no idea. I didn't know he _had_ friends."

Suigetsu grinned. "That's not very nice, Neji-_kun_."

"Screw you."

"You want to."

"You wish I wanted to. Then you might actually get some_ at all_."

"…Your mom!"

"My mother is dead."

Suigetsu yelled in frustration. "I CAN NEVER WIN WITH YOU!" he screeched angrily, stomping away.

We looked after him. "Should we follow?" I asked calmly.

Neji was silent for a moment, before sighing in a defeated manner. "Might as well."

We set off down the road after the angry Suigetsu.

A small group of students lazed around in the curb ahead of us, outside Suigetsu's house. I guess they were what you would call the 'popular ones'. The guys' pants were hanging so far down that the skin underneath their underwear could be seen, their shirts were worn, holes and graffiti littered over them, their hair was messy and flopping over their eyes. The girls wore shirts a few sizes too small and skirts that were better suited as _belts_. Also, I would like to mention the doubt of mine that any of them were wearing underwear. (1)

Seriously, what did you expect? These _were_ Maroochydore High students. Ninety percent of its population were druggos, alcoholics and sluts. The other ten percent were either straight edge nerds, or people – like Neji and Gaara – that actually had a purpose to be in school, but just happened to attend this school due to zoning.

I seriously had no idea why they didn't just find _some_ way to get into the one twenty minutes down the road. It at least had a _skirt length regulation_.

My dears, it isn't attractive when you have skirts that barely cover your privates. It really isn't.

And naturally, the group had placed themselves exactly in the gateway, so we would have to push through them to get into his house. I shuddered at the thought.

Great; now I'm going to have herpes.

Suigetsu was standing in front of them, demanding they get away from his house. They just sneered at him.

"Why should we?" one of the boys said. He had too long brown hair that flopped all over his face, and a half grown moustache.

"Because I fucking said so! There's enough trash in the gutter already, it doesn't need shit too." Suigetsu scowled back.

The guy stood up. "You wanna fight, fucker?!"

Suigetsu stepped forward until they bumped chests. "Bring it!"

The brunette launched his right fist at Suigetsu's stomach, winding him slightly. He growled in pain and threw his entire body at the boy, sending them both to the ground. They rolled around on the ground throwing punches and kicks everywhere.

It reminded me slightly of the fight between Suigetsu and Gaara just ten minutes ago.

Another of the guys stood up and grabbed Suigetsu from the back, holding him so the brunette could get a better shot. The sluts cheered from the sidelines. "Way to go, Koutaru! Kick his ass, Jin!"

The boy now known as Jin grinned over at them and punched my friend in the gut. I narrowed my eyes. That's a low blow, two-against-one.

Neji was already running towards them, ready to fight. I set off too. Had to fit in, didn't I? Besides, I did care about Suigetsu, to some degree.

Neji punched Koutaru in the face, knocking him to the ground and freeing Suigetsu, who proceeded to kick Jin in the balls. It was better that he shouldn't procreate anyway. I saw the last guy in the group trying to sneak up behind Neji, so I promptly kicked his thigh, pleased when he yelled in pain and fell over.

The girls freaked out and ran off, squealing. We each fought with our respective enemies, until finally Jin yelled, "Fuck these freaks!" and they ran off.

We watched them, panting, as they ran off down the street and around the corner. Suigetsu was easily the most beat-up, I being the next. Neji was naturally a good fighter, so he was much better off than us.

We dragged ourselves inside and collapsed on the couches. Neji splayed out on one casually, while Suigetsu and I toppled over on the other one. We each had our legs dangling over the edge, and our faces near the middle. Naturally Suigetsu landed so that if he turned his head, he could have easily kissed me.

It was probably all planned out in his mind. He would share a special moment with me on the couch, kick Neji out, push me against the wall, kiss the living shit out of me, push me up the stairs, and then he would have his dirty way with me.

It was no secret that Suigetsu was bisexual, and had a thing for me. He had back in primary, before I left. Now that his actual hormones had kicked in, and I was out of the asylum, apparently he was going to chase after me full force. Thinking of some of the things he tried while I was in there, I was ever so slightly scared.

I looked over at Neji, he had his eyes closed, and a small scowl played in the corner of his mouth. Although he looked quite casual to anyone else, I could tell that the arm draped over his stomach was actually clutching at a pain in his side. Suigetsu was bleeding in a few places, and there would be some excellent bruises tomorrow.

Groaning, I rolled off the couch and stood up. "C'mon; we need to get cleaned up."

Suigetsu moaned. "I don't really feel like moving right now…"

"Mangetsu will shoot you if you bleed through his couches." Mangetsu was Suigetsu's older brother, of whom he lived with.

He moaned again and held out his hand for me to pull him up. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, yanking him. He pulled up slowly and once standing wrapped a hand around my waist. He placed his head in the crook of my neck and sighed. "You're so nice and squishy… and warm." he mumbled.

Neji coughed.

I pushed him off and rolled my eyes yet again before setting away up the stairs to the bathroom. Luckily – seeing as Suigetsu and Mangetsu got into a lot of fights – there were plenty of bandages and antiseptic.

Suigetsu limped up and sat down heavily on the rim of the bathtub. "Damn…" he groaned rubbing his shoulder, "they really got me good. I think that blonde kid popped out my shoulder."

"They're not very fair fighters." Neji agreed as he walked in.

I pulled out all the necessary items and pulled off my shirt. I looked impassively at the cuts and red marks all over my chest and shoulders. Suigetsu winced. "Damn, man. You look like shit. I must be an absolute train-wreck."

I looked over at him as Neji began to apply some antiseptic to a large cut on my back. He was slowly pulling himself out of his shirt. I reached out and helped him, peeling it slowly off his body. He was too wiped to even make a dirty comment about it, thankfully.

True enough, he looked horrible. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, and he would probably need stitches for a few of them. I tenderly pressed against each of his ribs, and found two that were broken.

"Suigetsu, you need to go to a doctor." I stated, looking up at him.

He stared back with his pale green eyes. "But then they'll ask questions."

"You still need to at least see someone. Maybe you could say you fell down the stairs."

"You know," Neji started, cutting off Suigetsu's retort, "my cousin is a doctor. She could probably help you."

Suigetsu frowned. "Hinata's not a nurse."

Neji glared at him. "My _other_ cousin."

"Hanabi?"

"_Shizune_, you dolt!"

Suigetsu's eyes widened and he grinned. "Oh yeah! The hot cousin! Geez, you should've mentioned her earlier. I thought she was still in Uni though."

"She's been out for about a month now. She has a small practice in Mountain Creek."

Suigetsu's eyes lit up. "Sweet! Will she tell your family though?"

Neji shook his head, making his long hair shake. "No, we should be fine. She's not like the rest of the Hyuugas."

"That's why I love her."

"She's a little old for you."

He shrugged. "So what's five or six years? I'll be-"

"She's nine years your senior."

Suigetsu paused. He pondered for a while before grinning and shrugging again. "What's nine years?"

Neji rolled his eyes and looked over at me. "Reckon you could get Itachi to drive us?" I raised an eyebrow in question. "He's the only one available currently that wouldn't turn us in."

I conceded. It was true. Mangetsu was out of town right now, doing who knows what, and only he and Itachi would be willing to drive us to get cleaned up after a fight.

I walked out to the lounge room and fished my phone out of my discarded bag. I flipped it open and scrolled to Itachi's number. It didn't take long, seeing as there was less than ten numbers.

"…_What is it Sasuke?"_ He answered emotionlessly once he picked up.

"Can you give Neji, Suigetsu and I a lift to Mountain Creek?"

"_What for?"_

"We… got into a fight with some kids. Suigetsu got beat up pretty bad, and he needs a doctor. Neji's cousin has a practice down there." I explained calmly. It was usually better to give him the facts straight up instead of hiding them. He would just weasel them out of me later.

**(A/N: Oh, see what I did thar? Get it? Weasel?)**

"_You got into a fight on the first day back."_ It was a statement.

"Yes."

There was a very long pause. I was beginning to think he had hung up, when he finally answered. _"Fine. I'll be there soon. I assume you're at Mangetsu's?"_

"Yes. Thank you, aniki."

Itachi chuckled in a naturally sinister way. _"I don't know why you bother acting your usual act to me, my foolish little brother. You know I don't care either way."_

I shrugged, even though he couldn't see me. "It's usually easier just to keep it on anyway."

"…_Five minutes."_

"Okay." We hung up. No goodbyes.

I walked back upstairs. Neji had taken to patching up Suigetsu's back. "Itachi'll be here in five."

Neji nodded. Suigetsu grinned. "I'll be happy to see Shizune again. She has such a great ass…" he drifted off.

I raised an eyebrow. "Whatever happened to me?" I asked sarcastically.

He formed a fake frown. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If it makes you feel any better, you have an even better ass than she does."

I rolled my eyes. Neji whacked Suigetsu over the head. "Quit moving." he warned.

Suigetsu just laughed.

**XxX**

**Well, that's the first chapter for you. Who is Gaara's friend?**

**You'll just have to stay tuned, won't you?**

**Mwahahaha. I love being evil.**

**Yes, this story is based off a school that I used to attend, because it made it easier to figure out the setting. No, Sasuke is not based off me. But yes, I do have that exact flower attached to the side of my corkboard. It was the reason I made this story. Weird, huh?**

**(1) I actually found out that what I just described is a real occurrence that happens outside of my friend's (Ben/banjokorde) house each morning. He lives pretty much where I'm talking about. I've yet to actually visit there, but that will be where Suigetsu will be living.**

**Watch out banjo. I'm coming for your house.**

**Ah yes, while I'm on the note of banjo… anyone who lives in Brisbane or the actual Sunshine Coast (I doubt many, if any, do) join (ppm . mybb3 . org). It's a forum for only people of that general area, and we organise cosplay meets and stuff. PPM stands for Poor People Mania, which is a boycott of Animania, because Animania is an overpriced piece of shit. It's held just **

**down the road, and is just a big meetup of Cosplayers and anime freaks. We have a cosplay competition and all. (That's where I met heaps of my cosplayer friends, and Banjo included).**

**OH RIGHT. I got completely sidetracked. I was actually going to ask you something else. Thanks anyone who actually is bothering to read all this pointless shit.**

**Anyone know an excellent, NOT OVERDONE cosplay I could do? I have sewing skills (not good ones, but they're there) but no sewing machine. I could borrow a friend's... If anyone has an idea, that'd be great. I'm currently working on an Albel Nox cosplay, but one; I am NOT wearing that skirt, and two; nobody in my group even knows who he is. So, please, someone recognisable, and not skanky. Men or women, gender doesn't bother me.**

**I only have half an Albel cosplay (the shirt, neck shackle, hair extensions, two-toned hair, working on finding awesome boots…) and an L cosplay. And, well, you know how overdone L is. Albel is not overdone, but again, nobody even knows who he is.**

…**Okay, I'll shut up. Tell me what you think of the story, and if you have any cosplay suggestions, I love you.**


End file.
